Lost Memories Chap 4 Lonliness Meets Happiness
by xXEternalSoulxX
Summary: Ello! I hope you're liking my story so far . Please send me messages or whatever and let me know what you think of my first story..  I do NOT own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A Gaara Love Story

The black raven, had pretty much annoyed the wits out of Hikari. It was early in the morning, and the sun had just risen - Obviously hearing the annoying cracked voice of a raven isn't the best way of being woken up.

What's more, today was a Saturday morning - A morning, every high-school girl would like waking up, late.

It had been around the fifth time, the black raven had called. And this time, Hikari did wake up. Only to throw a pillow at the raven.

When the bird still refused to fly away and still croak, the poor girl woke up, grumbling and muttering.

"You ignorant creature! Go away before I fling this glass at you!" Hikari yelled with a warning glass vase in her right hand, which she would throw, anyway.

How strange! That black bird still refused to move. Maybe it was blind.

"That does it!" And, out went the vase, aiming, initially at the raven but hitting the branch eventually.

Finally, the bird flew away in disgust.

Yeah, I know. Hikari Finn (Could't really get a better last name!) wasn't a morning person at all.

"Stupid bird.." She yawned, scratching her back. Laughing, she climbed into bed.

_"Gaara! Wait up!" A young girl yelled, laughing as she chased a red-haired kid. His face rippled in laughter, as he turned back to look at his friend. _

_His eyes were those of a racoon' s ; Only his, eyes were a gorgeous turquoise. Around which, were thick rings of black. His mouth represented a wide grin. And he wore a white cloth, wrapped around his shoulders like a poncho. Shirts and pants worn underneath, he yelled back "Catch me if you can, Hikari!" _

_The young Hikari, had brown curls that only reached to her chin. Her eyes were huge and beautiful. Both of which would melt a man's heart and her mouth also represented pink lips that were smiling so wide. She was wearing a blue dress, which had been trimmed with laces and sashes. And her face seemed most fragile._

_The two friends ran continuously, till they reached a swing. On one end of the swing, sat Hikari, moving back and forth slowly while Gaara sat on the other. There were moments of silence between the two, but this silence told them so much, which words itself, wouldn't describe._

_"Gaara! I love you!" The young girl, ran to him, jumping up from her swing. She pushed him down on the sand, giggling._

_Gaara, looked at Hikari, who was still giggling. He felt something sharp in his heart, the moment he looked into her eyes. _

_Tears started welling up in his eyes as he hugged his friend tightly. _

"Hikari! Wake up!" A young girl walked into Hikari's room. Her eyes were the same green as her sister, Hikari's. And her hair was blond, which reached down to her back, forming pretty bangs. She wore an apron around her neck, tied to her waist. Her face represented an amused look, when she saw Hikari's position - She was half on the floor and half on the bed. Her head hung low from the bed, and almost one side of her body was on the floor.

You could tell, she was a heavy sleeper.

"HIKARI!" Her sister, Hanabiru cried.

Finally, she woke up and cried "Good morning, sis!".

"Good morning, Hikari. Breakfast is ready. Come down soon" Hanabiru turned to leave, but Hikari's voice stopped her.

"Nope, I'll just take a shower, drink something and head out" She jumped out of bed, brushing her hair.

"Where are you going?" Hana asked, her eyes curiously searching Hikari's.

"Um, to train?" Hikari replied as if it were the most obvious thing on earth - "See ya after a shower!" and she slammed the bathroom door shut, behind her, leaving a confused Hanabiru to stare at a blank bathroom door.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hikari, took off her clothes, heading towards the shower, when she suddenly saw a glimpse of red, outside the window. She blinked, thinking she was probably just imagining, but when she saw around, there was nothing red anywhere.

"Guess I was just dreamin'" Hikari sighed, turning the shower water on.

But, she wasn't exactly dreaming. There was a certain someone who always watched her. A certain red-head. Who had turqoise colored eyes, with thick black rings around his eyes. Only this time, his lips weren't apart, smiling. He was expressionless.

Gaara No Sabaku.

He remembered Hikari, ever since they met. And he hoped she remembered him.

A few minutes later, Hikari turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around her body.

When she walked out, she saw a blue shirt, which said "Friends Forever" across the chest, starting from the left breast and ending towards the right. Under the words, were two kids holding hands.

Hikari didn't remember possessing a shirt like this, but she accepted it anyway. She decided to wear white shorts underneath, with high striped stockings and sneakers.

Hikari, thought she'd keep her hair opened so it could dry up and without a minute to waste, she rushed downstairs.

"Drink something and then you may leave" A firm feminine voice boomed from within the kitchen.

"Dang! I barely made a sound!" Hikari sighed. She found a tall glass of orange juice and so she gulped the liquid.

"Okay, bye!" She smiled and ran out, hoping her sister wouldn't call for her again.

Just as she was walking by, she passed a certain playground, where she saw two swings. Hikari blinked once, wondering why she was feeling so weird as she kept looking at it.

Just as she turned her head, straight, she the red-haired kid, staring at her.

"Ohhh! Hikari cried, as she fell back, landing hard on her bottom. Sharp pain jolted through her muscles.

But the red-head just stared at her. Expressionless face.

"Whoa! Don't have to scare me like that, jeez!" Hikari, moaned, standing up in pain.

The kid, rolled his eyes, his hands crossed across his chest.

Gaara, had been seen wearing everything black, underneath which, he wore a fish-net shirt. Across his chest, a white cloth was wrapped. A brownish strap was straddled around his shoulder, which balanced a huge gourd on his back. The gourd looked more of a huge peanut, with certain kanjis' scribbled with red.

"Do you speak, kid? What's your name?" Hikari asked, staring the boy up and down.

" Gaara..." His voice spoke with such deadliness and coldness.

"Garra?" Hikari, giggled, pretending to mis-hear him pronounce the two A's in his name.

"Gaara..." He spoke, more annoyed this time. His hands tightened around his chest.

"Gaara. I think I've heard that name before... Anyway, my name is Hi-"

"Hikari! Does that mean you remember me?" Gaara's eyes lit up slightly, staring right into her eyes now.

"Wait. How'd you know my name? And what do you mean remember you? I just thought your name was familiar..." Hikari, blinked several times, scratching the back of her hair, confused.

"Oh..." Gaara looked away in disgust. He thought he'd try to bring her memories back..

**Shukaku : Leave the girl, be.. She's useless... **

No, Shukaku, I need a real companion other than Kakuro and Temari...

**"Forget her... Fuck her, fuck this, fuck life... "**

Fuck off..

Apparently, Gaara said the last phrase, out loud.

"Did ya' say somethin', kid?" Hikari, blinked, completely unaware of the half demon, half human boy**.**

_Okay I guess, she doesn't remember me. After all. Fuck this, I'm off._

And before she knew, Gaara was walking off, but the young girl wasn't letting go of all her curiosity.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to talk to me?" Hikari, asked, almost running into him.

"Hmph... If you want to know who I really am... Meet me here, tomorrow. Early. At about 5 AM sharp!" He spoke, softly. And he still didn't look at her.

"Um... Okay!" Hikari, smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

This, he didn't approve and so he slid her hand off, gently but firmly. "I wont wait, for than 5 minutes" And, poof! He disappeared in thick sand.

"Weird guy" Hikari muttered to herself as she walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3.

About A Girl .

_Everything was so dark. The situation, and the surrounding was rather delicate. Everything, seemed so dark. There was not a spot of light anywhere. All the sounds that could be heard were the sharp breaths of the young child, Hikari Finn._

_Her friend, Gaara, followed right behind, grabbing onto her arm as tightly as ever. He had to admit, he was pretty freaked out just like Hikari was._

_"G-Gaara, I-I don't think, approaching this c-cave was a wise i-idea..." The poor girl almost passed out in fear. _

_For, she had heard a ghostly noise once. Or was she imagining?_

_The cave, they dared to approach, now filled their senses with regret. _

_The Cave Of Death, or as it had been named by the village, was said to be haunted by a woman. _

_The ghost of a woman who used to prey on small children if they called to her._

_"Gaara!, Please, take me out of here... I'm too scared!" Hikari suddenly hugged Gaara. Her face buried in his warm chest._

_The young boy gasped, wrapping her up tightly against him._

_He silently promised he would protect her. No matter what happened. _

Sabaku No Gaara, had never been in love with anyone in particular, ever since, the day he was separated from his close and loved friend.

Was this his destiny to meet his lost love, after so many years of separation?

Or was it just a coincidence?

All these questions came up on his mind, and he could do nothing but just ponder.

He had never sleeped for so many years, and they all payed off now.

Gaara suddenly felt, he needed to know this idol of his lost loved one. He wanted to know her. He wanted her to know he still loved her.

And most of all, he wanted her to remember him as a friend, she used to have.

All these seemed rather impossible, with the situation the two were trapped in.

"Hush! Please don't cry, Hikari... I wont let anything hurt you. I promise" These words, that escaped from his dry lips, seemed to belong to someone else. He gasped when he realized, that this was the promise he made to his love, so many years ago.

To this, Hikari stopped crying, and her sharp breaths and gasps, turned back to normal. Her face seemed more relaxed now.

Gaara's worried face ceased away slightly, and he only tightened his grip around her.

Hikari, barely seemed to notice, this. She was still in a shocked state.

"Come on, let's take you home, I'm sure, your sister is worried about you" Gaara whispered, his gaze intently studying Hikari's.

"W-Wait, how do you know I have a sister?" Hikari, suddenly narrowed her eyes to him.

He sighed.

"I guess, I should tell you" He ruffled through his hair.

His fingers made a soft yet rough run, through his messed up red hair.

Hikari couldn't help but notice his movements. Everything about him, was so... calm and... she couldn't believe it herself, but she actually thought he was sexy in a way.

"Tell me what...?" She asked, her gaze just almost reaching his.

"Come with me, Hikari..." And Gaara tugged on her arm, motioning her to follow, his face representing a small smile. Almost unnoticeable.

Hikari, absolutely clueless about what was going on, just nodded dumbly and let him lead the way.

"Just, where are we going?" The perplexed Hikari asked, her eyes wide in confusion and curiosity.

"Somewhere..." Gaara, whispered, revealing the smallest smile.

There was silence now. Moments of silence, Hikari just watched around, alert while Gaara, kept walking and making sure she was safe.

After a while, the two met up at a strange place. Well, it seemed strange only for Hikari.

"Do you remember this place...?" Gaara, asked, glancing at Hikari from the corner of his eye.

"Huh...?" Hikari, sprang up, her gaze shifting from the playground to him.

The only definition possible for this deserted place was that, all the trees had perished; A leafless tree during the middle of spring.

The sand was deep, damp and hard. It wasn't fragile like it used to be. _Ten years ago. _

And all the playing objects that used to be there, had all vanished. Nothing was the same.

The only thing that stood firm on the stand were the two swings. On which, Gaara and Hikari sat, as kids.

_Flashback. _

_"I can't see you anymore!" Young Hikari, looked away, her eyes welling up with tears._

_"W-Why...?" Gaara's throat felt dry. A huge lump began to grow in this throat. _

_"I-I just can't!" And the poor wretched girl, ran away, bursting into tears. _

_Gaara was left all alone. His throat threatened to let out a sob, but he couldnt hide a broken heart._

_He tried hard to pretend as if nothing happened just a few moments ago. Wiping his tears, he tried to smile, whispering to himself "Everything's going to be okay, Hikari... You will come back to me tomorrow, to play ball. W-Wont you?" _

_Living his blind belief all his youth, he, soon realized he was just deceiving his heart. Deep, inside his heart, he knew Hikari Finn would never return to him. He lost a friend. And a loved one. _

_End of flashback. _

Suddenly, Gaara felt a sharp pain in his chest, he began to grimace in pain. He glanced at Hikari. A pained glance.

Hikari, turned her fascinated glance to him. And horror replaced fascination in her eyes.

"Gaara! What's wrong?" She cried, grabbing him tightly.

"D-Don't you remember me...?" Gaara practically choked the words out. The pain, increasing by every minute, he almost collapsed, but was held ever so tightly by... His lost friend?

"Hang in there!" And she looked around for a place to sit. Finding a place, she slowly and carefully helped him walk over to the bench.

Gaara, looking perplexed, looked at her. His eyes huge question marks.

Hikari gently, laid him down on the bench, and told him to relax.

Muttering something in some unique language, she created a small blue jewel.

It seemed the color of Gaara's eyes. Turquoise.

The jewel, threw a calming light on Gaara's tensed features.

"Consume this" She ordered, placing a hand on his chest, trying to feel his heart-beat.

After swallowing the bitter tasting jewel, Gaara started to feel dizzy almost immediately.

He began to wonder what she might be doing to him.

"It's not going to harm you." Hikari spoke, as if reading his mind.

Gaara, just glared.

After a few moments or so, Gaara spoke "Thank you..."

She said nothing.

"It's almost time for sunrise" Hikari, smiled, looking at him.

"That doesn't matter to me. I barely sleep during the night" Gaara spoke, emotionlessly again.  
"That's why you got racoon like eyes!" The girl started laughing. The goofy girl, whom Gaara had known.

_**Gaara's POV**__ : _

_Hikari... _

_Hikari... You drive me insane...! _

_That girl, makes me want to, either kiss her... Or kill her. _

_Everything about her. Match like they used to, ten years ago. _

_Oh, Hikari, how much I miss you! _

_We were walking down the forest, just hanging out. Me, walking, and Hikari picking up some berries and flowers._

_I just sighed and sat under a tree, watching and taking in the surrounding. I needed it._

_Everything was perfect. Hikari, singing to herself, picking up berries and flowers._

_And this, I must admit, I couldn't take my eyes off her._

_Everything about her was so graceful and cheerful._

_My thoughts about her, started off innocent, but ended up ever so nasty, because of a certain Shukaku living inside. _

_Her hair was dancing about wildly - I could almost smell the sweet fragnance coming from her hair._

_Her skin was a wonderful cream color. Milky._

_Wouldn't it feel lovely to be touching that creamy flesh, squeezing it. Devouring it with my lips. _

_And her eyes. Her eyes are so intoxicating. They used to be a pale pair of blue before, but now, it's a mixture of blue and green. _

_So beautiful. _

_Her lips. A wonderful pink. Those of which, I would want to kiss all day. _

_**Shukaku : What about her ass and tits? **_

_**Me : Shut the fuck up.**_

_**Shukaku: It feels good to be owning your body. Ooooh look, you're getting hard! **_

_**Me : Fuck off..**_

"Hikari..." _I felt myself speak. It must be Shukaku again, I realized._

_God, that annoying piece of a monster.. _

"Mhmm?" _The unaware girl, answered, barely even looking at me. Her eyes were gazing on a "pretty" flower she just happened to look upon._

_I stayed silent. I was going insane, inside._

_I wanted to kiss her so bad! _

_But of course, she would just reject me and run off, screaming like a possessed woman. _

_Smile._

_"_What is it, Garra?" _The girl giggled, again, pretending to misprounounce my name, mistaking it with the pronounciation of two As instead of R's. _

"For the last time, it's Gaara" _I sprang up, walking towards her. _

_I know. Crazy. I didn't know what and why I was doing it. _

_I knew I was in love with this girl again. How could I tell her, though? _

_How?_


End file.
